New circumstances
by Beaverhausen
Summary: Set in their sixth year. Draco is on his way to Hogwarts when suddenly a teacher comes with bad news ... it changes Draco's life completely, and he starts realising how hard it must be for Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**O n e**

Draco stood before his mirror, inspecting himself. He looked up and down: first his beautiful face with its sharp features; silver-grey eyes with pale eyelashes and the eyebrows, also pale and very well plucked, although Draco never told anyone about that detail, afraid people might think of him as a vain, kind of queer boy. The completely straight, pointy nose, and of course: the hair, platinum blond it was, and in the sunlight it shone almost like gold. In his younger days, Draco used to comb his hair backwards, but he gave up that look ages ago. Now he, instead of the usual back slick, only drew his hand through the hair and let it fall casually into his eyes.

Draco slowly let his eyes go downward and he could happily establish that his upper body had gotten extremely well toned; it wasn't too muscular, because that would have made him look bulky and he wanted to look slim; neither was it _too_ slim, like that Harry bloody Potter, who obviously wasn't well fed at his home.

No, Draco's body was perfect and he knew it very well, as did his fellow Slytherins: Pansy Parkinson, the mopsy little git, didn't miss one chance to comment Draco's handsome appearance, and she always gave rude little invitations and suggestions, making Draco smirk because there was no way in hell he was going to shag _her_.

I'd better tell it straight to her face, Draco thought, because she's obviously too dumb to understand it herself. He sighed.

Today was a very important day: it was September the 1st, which meant a new term at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was due to start.

Draco Malfoy was a wizard and he couldn't help but think it was going to be fun starting school again, after such a long, dreadfully boring summer holiday.

'Draco, honey!' his mother suddenly called from downstairs. 'We have to go now if you don't want to miss the train!'

'Coming, Mother!' Draco replied. He took one last look at his reflection in the mirror, told himself he was looking _pretty hot_, smiled and went downstairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, his mother Narcissa showed up, wearing an annoyed expression on her face.

'Draco, we really have to hurry now,' she said. 'Come on!'

'Yes, Mother,' Draco said. 'How do I look?'

Narcissa gave him a quick look and said, 'You look absolutely stunning. I like your new hair-do. It makes you look older.' She smiled appreciatively and Draco returned the smile.

'Thanks,' he said. Together they walked outside. The weather was absolutely perfect: the sun was shining; it was quite warm and no clouds were visible on the blue sky.

Draco stepped into their new car. At first, whenhis father Lucius has bought it, Draco had wondered what good it would do when it wasn't magical, but he then realised how useful it was when they had to transport without using magic.

His trunk, loaded with several heavy books and other school supplies, was already in the car when he got in. Draco silently wondered how such a big trunk could fit into such a small car, but he soon dropped it as Narcissa also stepped inside. She put the car key in the ignition lock and they were soon off, leaving the Malfoy Manor behind. They had driven in silence for a while when Narcissa suddenly spoke.

'So, exciting to start school again?' she asked, eyes on the road.

'I guess,' Draco answered. 'It'll be nice to meet Professor Snape again, and my friends ... See what they've been up to all summer.'

Narcissa nodded.

'Yes ... I remember how I used to love Potions. And I hear Severus is treating you good?'

'Yeah, he really does,' Draco said.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, which Draco appreciated, and before he knew it, they were outside the King's Cross station.

'You don't mind if I don't go in with you, do you?' Narcissa asked. 'It's so crowded and full of Muggles and I'm kind of in a hurry because –'

'It's alright, Mother,' Draco interrupted her. 'Really, I'm fine.'

And I've been fine with it for the last five years, he thought to himself.

Narcissa nodded and said, 'Okay. Good luck, son.' She gave Draco a slight kiss on the cheek.

'Thanks, Mum,' Draco said. He stepped out of the car and got the trunk out. It was really heavy. He waved at Narcissa before walking into the station. He looked at the big clock that hung on the stone wall. It was ten fifty five, which gave him only five minutes to find a trolley, get to the platform and then onto the train.

Finally, he was now standing before platform nine and three quarters. He leaned up against the wall and made sure no Muggle was looking. He then walked backwards as fast as he could, what with the heavy trolley with the even heavier trunk upon it, and hoped he wasn't too late. He almost couldn't believe his own luck when he heard several students' voices; clearly the train hadn't left yet.

'Hey, Draco!' someone called. Draco turned around to see who it was. In front of him stood a tall, dark haired boy with big brown eyes.

'Hi, Blaise,' he answered.

'D'you need help with the trunk?' Blaise asked and offered him a hand.

'Yeah, thanks.' Together, they carried the trunk, put it down among the others and got onto the train.

'I'm in here,' Blaise said and opened the door to an empty compartment. They got inside. Blaise closed the door and sat down.

'So,' he said, 'where are your two little friends? Crabbe and Goyle?' Draco shrugged.

'I have no idea,' he said, 'and I don't care either. I'm tired of those stupid little gits.'

'Oh,' Blaise said. They sat in silence for a while when suddenly the door was opened.

'Hey, there you are,' Crabbe said and walked in together with Goyle. 'We wondered where you had gone off to.' Draco sighed.

'Honestly, the two of you,' he said. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other but didn't say anything. Stupid gits, Draco thought. 'So, what've you been up to all summer?' he then asked.

'I was just at home,' Blaise said. 'Really boring, actually.'

And before he knew it, Draco was making up this giant lie about him hanging out with all kinds of important people, sons and daughters to all of his Father's Deatheater friends. Crabbe and Goyle went all hysterical and thought it was amazingly cool, but Blaise only sat there, silent, with a small smile on his lips.

'And what are you laughing at?' Draco said curtly. 'What's so bloody funny?'

'Nothing,' Blaise said but kept smiling the whole trip through. Draco found it incredibly annoying.

* * *

okay, so it was really short but i wanted to post it now, and i don't have time to write more on this chapter (cuz I gotta go watch TV ;D) so I'll leave it there. Might write some more tomorrow... if I'm not outside in the sunny weather. :) oh, and regarding the name of this story (Draco and Harry): I couldn't think of anything so i just wrote something.. but I'll probably change it later on. :)  
REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**T w o**

Harry woke up with a throbbing head. But it wasn't his old scar this time, it was just normal headache. He looked around the room and found Ron on the other bed, snoring loudly. His quilt had been thrown down onto the floor, but he didn't seem to mind.

'Ron,' Harry croaked. His voice was hoarse and his mouth was completely dry. He tried again:

'Ron!' The other boy stirred but kept snoring as loudly as before.

'Ron, wake up!' Harry repeated, and this time Ron stopped snoring and turned around so that his belly was facing Harry. He slowly opened his eyes.

'Mmm,' he said weakly. 'I'm up ... kinda.' And he closed his eyes and started snoring again almost immediately.

'Ron!' Harry said irritably. 'You have to get up! Train's leaving in one hour!' That was of course a lie, but Harry wanted his best friend to get up. He stepped out of bed and walked over to the other boy.

'Ron!' he said and shook him carefully. 'C'mon, you have to get up. Your Mum will be here –'

He had barely finished the sentence when suddenly the door was opened and Ron's mother indeed came in.

'Ron, Harry,' she said but stopped at the sight of them two. She smiled. 'Oh, good, I see you're already up. Well, breakfast's ready in ten minutes so you'd better get yourself cleaned up and dressed – now,' she added and eyed her son sternly.

Ron finally sat up and Harry couldn't help but laugh at him. His fiery red hair stood up in every direction, and that, combined with his half-closed eyes and sleepy face, made him look extremely funny. Mrs Weasley only sighed. She went out of the room and closed the door, muttering about something.

* * *

'Harry, could you handle me the butter, please,' Mr Weasley said.

'Sure,' Harry answered. He really loved it here at the Burrow. It was so different compared to 4 Privet Drive where he usually stayed over the summer, together with his aunt and uncle and their dreadful, fat son Dudley.

The reason he was staying at the Burrow was that Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, had decided it would be good for him to be among people who loved him, now that Sirius was gone and all.

Harry felt a sting of pain. He really missed Sirius, more than he ever missed his parents, actually. It was worse with Sirius, in a way, because Harry had actually met and gotten to know him. It was different with his parents; sure, he missed them sometimes and wished they were with him, but he had gotten used to the fact that he was never going to see them.

A tear slowly found its way down Harry's cheek, but he quickly wiped it away before anyone could see anything.

* * *

'Oy, Harry!' Ron called. 'Hermione's in here!' Harry walked up to him. He peeked in and saw the girl sitting there, her nose in a book, like usual.

'Hi, Hermione,' he said as he and Ron got in the compartment.

'Hello, there,' Hermione answered, without looking up. Harry and Ron sat down and soon, Hermione had joined their conversation about the new DADA-teacher.

'I wonder who's up for it this time,' Harry said. 'What if Dumbledore couldn't find anyone and we'll have to have Snape?'

'I highly doubt that,' Hermione said. 'I hear we're going to have a male teacher, but I don't think Dumbledore will let Snape teach in two subjects.'

'Actually, Granger, for once, you're wrong,' said a sly voice. The Trio looked up and saw a tall, blond boy standing in front of them, arms crossed. Malfoy sneered.

'And what is that supposed to mean?' Ron said defensively.

'It means,' Malfoy said, looking directly at Ron, 'that Snape in fact _is _going to teach us in Defence Against the Dark Arts. And I don't know about you guys, but I am really looking forward to it.'

'Piss off, Malfoy,' Harry said quietly. 'Just do us all a huge favour, and piss off.'

Malfoy's sneer grew wider.

'It was a pleasure meeting you all. Especially you, Potter,' he added and looked at Harry. Their eyes met for a brief second, before Malfoy turned tails and left.

Hermione looked slightly worried.

'You don't think he's serious, do you?' she said nervously.

'No,' Harry said immediately. 'He's just messing with us, like usual. Nothing to worry about.'

* * *

Draco went back to his compartment.

'So, what did they say?' Blaise asked. 'Did they buy it?'

'They sure did,' Draco lied. He knew they wouldn't fall for it; they knew Dumbledore would never let Snape be the DADA-teacher when he already scared the hell out of every single one who attended his Potions classes. But he didn't tell Blaise that.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened.

'Mr Malfoy,' said a voice. Draco turned around to face Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher.

'Yes?' he said politely. He had been told by his parents to always treat all teachers with respect, no matter how much he hated them.

'Can I have a word with you?' McGonagall continued. 'Alone?'

'Sure, Professor,' Draco answered. 'In here or ...?'

'Let's talk outside, in the corridor,' McGonagall said with a weird expression on her face.

The two of them walked out.

'So, what is it?' Draco asked.

'Well, Mr Malfoy,' McGonagall said. She paused. 'I'm afraid I've got some bad news. It's your parents. They've been in a car accident.'

Draco paled. Car accident?

'When?' he demanded. 'Are they hurt? Where are they?'

'Draco,' she said, 'your parents are right now at St Mungo's and I'm not quite sure how long they're going to stay here. It's indefinite.'

Dracofelt sick. Everything was spinning before him and he didn't know what he was to do. Suddenly, everything went black and he fell to the floor with a little 'Thump!'.

* * *

HAHAHAHAAA oh my god, this chapter was seriously soooo bad... omg, it sucks / perhaps I should stop writing HP-fanfiction and just read it instead.. O.o

Oh, and by the way... I don't know if you can say "turn tails" but I think I've heard/seen someone using that expression once.. or twice.. but whatever, you get the point ;)

well well, REVIEWS PLEASE!!


End file.
